<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone to watch over me by MinilocIsland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331263">someone to watch over me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland'>MinilocIsland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just the usual sappy filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even loves this. Loves how it forces him to succumb to his body and allows him to let go, how it makes his buzzing brain go still. How he’s so literally in Isak’s hands like this. His hands. They’re so slender and gentle.</p><p>Except for when it comes to certain things.</p><p> </p><p>Written for day 5 of Skam Week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone to watch over me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't think I'd have time to write anything for Skam Week, between RL and work and trying to wrap up a longer fic, but then I got an idea and well. This happened. :)</p><p>Title from the grand old lady Ella Fitzgerald. </p><p>There was no time for a beta, consider yourself warned—and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak is such a sight like this.</p><p>From his vantage point on the bed, Even can see him where he sits by their table in the sunlight falling in from the windows, hunched over his book and chewing the end of his pencil. Now and then, he takes a sip from the coffee cup beside him, forehead in wrinkles as he sets it down.</p><p>He looks deep in concentration, like he’s only focused on his reading and doesn’t spare Even a thought. As if he doesn’t care the least bit that Even’s lying over here tied to the bed, motionless and waiting.</p><p>The soft cloth strains against Even’s wrists as he shifts, trying to get a better look. If he really tried, he might manage to wriggle his hands free, but he has no such wish. Not at all. </p><p>He has no idea for how long he’s been lying here this time, but from how the sun has moved across the floor he guesses it’s somewhere around a couple of hours. Maybe three? Far from his record, in any case. </p><p>When he shifts his hips, he can feel how sore he is from before, from when Isak rolled him up on his side, held his leg up and fucked him. It stings a little, but it’s a lovely ache; rough but exhilarating. Reminding him of everything else Isak has done to him in the past. What he might do the next time he decides to come back to the bed. </p><p>He pulls at the cloth again, and not for the first time, admires the skill and precision with which Isak’s tied the knots around his wrists. </p><p>Isak never does anything halfway. Especially not when it comes to this. </p><p>The knots aren't tied hard enough for it to hurt or for it to be dangerous in any way, of course not, but Even’s still felt stiff for a good while now. So stiff that he might not be able to lift his arms above his head to wash his hair or get a glass of water later. But it’s okay. Isak will help him.</p><p>(If Even put the glasses up on the top shelf as he cleared out the dishwasher before, it just might have been a little bit on purpose. </p><p>Sometimes, he just likes it a little extra when Isak takes care of him.)</p><p>In the beginning, Isak had been hesitant to help Even take his curiosity this far. Understandably so—Even would have been too, if Isak had asked the same of him—but the more Even found that he liked this, and Isak saw that he was okay, the longer Isak would agree to leave him like this. Let Even lie tied up for hours on end, watching Isak go about his day. Working, watering the plants, disappearing out to the kitchen for a sandwich. Occasionally coming up to check on Even, ask him how he’s doing.</p><p>Sometimes he sucks Even off until he almost comes, writhing on the sweaty sheets. Sometimes Isak makes a show of it, sitting across Even’s chest and coming on his face, licking him clean after. And sometimes, like earlier, Isak fucks him hard and raw and fast and then just goes back to his books and his coffee.</p><p>Even loves it. Loves how it allows him to let go, how he has to succumb to his body, how it makes his buzzing brain go still and quiet. How he’s so literally in Isak’s hands like this. His hands. They’re so slender and gentle.</p><p>Except for when it comes to certain things.</p><p>The air in the room’s been warmed up by the sun, so much that Even doesn’t feel chilly despite his nakedness. Isak’s fully dressed where he sits though, t-shirt and jeans, and if he was just a bit closer, Even would be able to smell his shampoo from the shower he took after fucking him. He knows just what it would feel like to breathe Isak in right now—if he closes his eyes he can imagine the smoothness of the skin at the crook of Isak’s neck against his nose, the rough stubble on his cheeks, the fuzz high up on his thighs—</p><p>A rustle from the table makes him look up, and there’s Isak with his eyes fixed on him, closing his book and slowly rising from his chair. As if Even’s thoughts called him to come. </p><p>“Had enough yet?” Isak’s voice is a bit gravelly, but his palm is soft against Even’s side. </p><p>Even considers it for a moment. There’s a smudge of pencil lead on Isak’s chin that Even really wants to wipe away with his thumb, but. Just not yet. “In a while?”</p><p>“Okay.” Isak looks away from Even’s hands, but he stays put, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sliding his palm up and down Even’s side, down to his hip and then up to his shoulder, to his outstretched upper arm.</p><p>For a second, it looks like Isak’s considering if he should get up and leave—then, he bites his lip and lifts his t-shirt over his head, curls falling down over his forehead in disarray as it comes off. Even watches intently as Isak rises and unbuttons his jeans, stepping out of them but keeping his boxers on, erection visible through the white tight fabric. His cock lies thick and flush up against his hip with a dark wet spot at the head and fuck, how Even wants to lick it. </p><p>They’ve tried blindfolding a few times when they’ve done this, and Even has to admit it has its benefits—not knowing what Isak will do or where he is, not having a clue what will happen next. It’s a thrill of its own—but in the end, Even prefers this. </p><p>Watching Isak will always be one of his favorite things.</p><p>Isak with his long strong thighs and flat smooth chest and loving hands. Isak, who slowly peels his boxers down mid-thigh and shuffles back up on the bed, kneeling in front of Even’s upper body. Close enough for Even to smell him, soap and skin and precome as Isak fists his cock, pulling it a few times.</p><p>The hairs on Isak’s arm shine golden as he works his hand up and down, long muscles taut and strong under his tanned skin, and Even wants to get closer, wants to touch, to taste, but can’t. He hears himself let out a long sigh, so loud that it borders on a whine, and Isak reaches out his free hand to run it through Even’s hair. </p><p>“Shh. Soon,” Isak soothes, a rough tone to his usual hoarseness that makes a wave of warmth roll over Even’s skin. </p><p>He opens his mouth, looking up at Isak under his lashes in a way that he knows leaves no doubt about what he wants.</p><p>Smiling, Isak obliges, leans over him and lets Even suck the head of his cock, the tangy taste of him leaking onto Even’s tongue, as familiar as it is thrilling. He doesn’t fuck Even’s mouth, but the possibility of it makes Even’s crotch flood with heat and his pulse pick up, and he sucks harder, moaning.</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Isak groans, and caresses his jaw, his chin, his cheek. “I’m gonna come on your face now.”</p><p>Even hums around the tip, giving it a last lick before he closes his eyes and feels Isak tighten the grip on his jaw, keeping Even’s mouth open with his thumb as the first spurts of come land on Even’s lips, his cheek, his forehead.</p><p>“Baby,” Isak says in a constrained voice, and then there’s a hand on Even’s face, swiping it all up. Even keeps his eyes closed, lets Isak clean him up with his fingers and then wrap his sticky warm hand around Even’s cock without hesitation, lying down beside Even and rolling him over on his back.</p><p>Even loves this too: how Isak can be so gentle and loving and filthy at the same time, kissing him carefully, almost tentatively, while his dirty decisive hand jerks Even off with intent, so precise.</p><p>It doesn’t take long until Even gives; fucking into Isak’s hand with quick, half-aborted thrusts, as much as he manages with his hands still tied to the bed and his body pinned under half of Isak’s weight. Isak lets him, keeps kissing him, and it’s like this Even comes, Isak’s tongue in his mouth and Isak’s hand in his hair. </p><p>When Even stills and opens his eyes, he finds Isak’s green gaze fixed on his. Watching him with that heady mix of adoration and rawness, while his fingers trail through the wet spot on Even’s stomach. Isak doesn’t say anything, just keeps watching him as he lifts his filthy fingers to Even’s mouth and lets him suck them clean, slowly fucking them onto his tongue.  </p><p>It ends with a kiss; warm lips and tender tongue, and meanwhile, Isak untying the knots with his fingers.</p><p>His smart, tender, beautiful fingers.</p><p>“Okay?” Isak whispers, caressing Even’s wrists carefully as his hands fall down on the bed. </p><p>Even nods, rolling up on his side to align their noses. “Mm. You’re so good.”</p><p>“I am.” Isak grins against his lips. “But it’s not exactly easy to focus when you’re lying over here all day looking so fucking hot.”</p><p>“I could be dressed the next time if that’s a problem, you know.” Even stretches out his fingers, slowly flexing them before clumsily wrapping his arm around Isak’s back.</p><p>Yeah. He’s definitely going to need help in the shower later.</p><p>“Nah.” Isak bites Even’s bottom lip lightly, before he licks it gently and smiles. “I prefer it like this.”</p><p>Even smiles back, and kisses him again. “Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this! I'm irazor on Tumblr, come say hi &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>